


5 Times Peter's Enhanced Senses Were an Inconvenience +1 Time They Really Sucked

by madeofuniverses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, and cause him lots of trouble, but he'll be back!, i didn't tag this MCD bc we all know he'll be coming back but like, peter's senses are enhanced, someone tell me if i really should anyway, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofuniverses/pseuds/madeofuniverses
Summary: Being Spider-Man meant that Peter Parker gained powers, including enhanced senses. Sight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell. All amplified by a thousand. They helped him fight crime, but also acted as an inconvenience from time to time.Or, 5 times Peter's enhanced senses were an inconvenience +1 time they really sucked





	5 Times Peter's Enhanced Senses Were an Inconvenience +1 Time They Really Sucked

**Author's Note:**

> warnings if you didn't read the tags are at the bottom
> 
> hope you enjoy!

_“Having a superpower has nothing to do with the ability to fly or jump, or superhuman strength. The truest superpowers are the ones we all possess: willpower, integrity, and most importantly, courage”_

\- Jason Reynolds

 

1.

Peter thought it was a bit ironic that after getting bitten by a radioactive spider and gaining super-sight, he needed to get glasses.

It turned out that Peter’s super-sight was too much for his brain to handle and gave him terrible headaches. He was able to design glasses that help control his sight, but he occasionally forgets his glasses, especially on busy mornings like today.

Peter hit snooze one too many times. He had to brush his teeth in the shower and skip breakfast to make it to school five minutes late. So obviously, he also forgot his glasses. It‘s usually fine if he forgets his glasses every once in a while, he could just keep his head down and try to get through the day, or rush home during lunch to get them. Today, however, today it was not fine.

Peter was supposed to present a project during his first period, giving him no time to rush home to get his glasses. And no way would the nurse believe him if he tried to come up with an excuse to get a note -- he’s already gone to her one too many times to get out of things that conflicted with his Spider-Man duties. He was stuck. He’d have to go to US History and present his project in front of the class when he could barely focus his vision enough to see the floor in front of him.

*****

Peter used his homeroom period to prepare. He tried to go over the presentation on his computer to memorize everything he could, but it was difficult when his eyes weren’t focusing on the right things. He fished a pair of sunglasses out of his bag, which helped somewhat to control his vision, but he still couldn’t focus and his sight was giving him a headache.

Right before the bell rang for the first period, he took a couple of pills to help with the headache, and he made sure to leave as it rang so he would have enough time to get to class on time, even with his slower walking due to his eyesight.

After taking attendance, the teacher called up Peter to give his presentation. The anxious feeling in his chest hadn’t gone down at all, even with his preparation, and he stood up to present filled with nerves. The beginning was simple enough, mostly because he had the beginning slides memorized. The presentation became more difficult, however, a few slides in, when the teacher finally noticed that Peter was wearing sunglasses. He discreetly motioned for Peter to take them off, and he hesitantly did so, even though he knew it would only make his vision worse. On top of that, he was approaching the slides that he actually had to read from, as he had not memorized them, but his vision and headache were making it difficult to read the slides.

Peter stumbled through the rest of his presentation, rubbing his eyes and his temples often, and sometimes even skipping over slides and just letting the teacher and the class read them to themselves. It was a mess, he knew. Stupid vision, stupid glasses, and stupid Peter for forgetting the stupid glasses. He needed a good grade on this project, he was already falling behind in a lot of his classes because he often stayed out being Spider-man instead of focusing on his schoolwork. He was hoping this project would help boost his grade, but it’s now more likely that it will actually make his grade worse.

When finished, Peter glumly sat back down in his seat, put the sunglasses back on, and pretended to pay attention to the other presentations that day. He was able to get through the next few periods, meaning that he did not pay attention for the most part but at least he was present. Finally, when lunch came around, Peter had enough free time to quickly swing home and get his glasses from his night table. Thankfully the swing home didn’t take too long, because his mask helped his vision the same way the glasses did and he was able to see normally when wearing it.

Peter made it back to school in time for his next class, this time with his glasses, allowing him to actually pay attention in his classes and with his friends. And the next day, Peter received the grade for his history presentation. He got a B+, better than he expected, which only put him in a better mood.

The one thing Peter regretted most from that day was that by swinging home during lunch to get his glasses, he was forced to go the entire school day without any food. He was starving by the time dinner came around.

 

2.

Noise.

That’s all he could hear -- noise. It almost sounded like white noise, except that he could hear every single word. Every word, every sound, every breath. He couldn’t escape it. Emily broke up with her boyfriend, Caleb got a car for his birthday, Marcus’ dog died last night.

Peter wasn’t used to the noise anymore. When he first got the bite, he had to learn to manage with the added noise in his life, but then Mr. Stark made him fancy hearing aids that helped control the sounds, so he’s not used to the noise anymore. And Peter just had to go and stupidly lose his only working pair. Mr. Stark gave him one pair at first, and he promised him he’d have some more versions ready in a few days, which was fine, before this morning. Before he lost his only working pair as he was swinging around the city. Before Peter got a deafening headache from all the noise on the way to school. And Peter really didn’t want to bother him for a new pair as soon as possible. Mr. Stark was already doing so much for him, he didn’t want to seem ungrateful. So he decided to wait it out, deal with the noises and headaches until Mr. Stark was ready.

The bell rang (Peter knew it would be bad, but he didn’t realize just how bad the bell would be when it rang loudly throughout the bathroom he was currently hiding in). Sighing to himself, he gathered his things and hesitantly left the sanctuary of the bathroom. The noise from the busy hallways was bad enough when he was locked in the stall, but once he opened the door it became unbearable.

Peter flipped his hood onto his head, put in headphones to try to drown out the noise, and walked to class with his head down, avoiding as many interactions as possible.

*****

Peter was fine, well as fine as he could be with an ear-splitting headache, for the first few periods of the day. Until lunch.

He tried to get out of lunch in the cafeteria with his friends, but MJ physically dragged him away from the safety of the quieter bathroom and into the cafeteria. If he thought the noise was bad in classes and the hallway, it was nothing compared to lunch with almost the entire student body.

Peter quietly sat down at the table next to Ned and uncovered his lunch. He tried to listen to his friends’ conversations but it was hard with all the other noise in the room and his still crippling headache.

“Has anyone studied for that math test we have coming up? Because I tried but I really didn’t understand a thing.”

“My lunch is disgusting, who’s gonna trade with me?”

“Can someone do my chem homework for me? I have absolutely zero patience to do it myself. Please, I’ll pay you.”

Every time someone spoke, every time someone uttered a sound, it made his headache worse and worse. Peter moved from eating his lunch to putting his head on the table, hands over his ears. There was just so much noise. He could hear everything in this cafeteria. Every conversation that everyone was having, overlapping with each other to make one giant mess of noise in his head.

“What did you do last-“

“-but then he said-“

“-it was so rude of-“

“-and then he looked at her-“

“-you saying because he said-“

“-can’t do it ‘cause“

“-asked me but then-“

“-tried to follow him-“

“-then-“

“-like what-“

“-are they-“

“-but-“

“-you-“

“-and-“

Noise.

Noise noise noise noise noise.

It was making him crazy, all the noise. He couldn’t handle it. And then-

“Hey, Pete! What’re you doing? Pick your head up so I can see your beautiful-“

Before Harry could finish his sentence, however, Peter stood up, kicking his chair out behind him, and slammed his fist on the table.

“Just shut up already!”

His table got quiet, everyone looking at him as if he’d suddenly grown two heads. It made his cheeks flush, so Peter flipped his hood back up onto his head, mumbled an apology, and walked out. He briefly considered just going home, but he’d already missed an insane amount of school this year -- any more and he’d be in trouble. So Peter finished his lunch in the comfort of the bathroom stall and finished out the day by keeping his head down and just getting through each class.

Finally, the last bell rang and Peter broke one of his most important rules, choosing to swing home from school instead of taking the bus or walking. He quickly texted a mass apology to his friends, explaining that he had a giant headache and was just in a bad mood, and he promised to make it up to them. He then went into bed and put the covers over his head, only moving to say hello to Aunt May when she came home. His bed was a little better than school, but living in the city meant constant noise, no matter where or when.

He went to sleep early and woke up feeling even worse than the day before. Peter wanted to cry just thinking about going to school and prayed that someone or something would come along and help. Sadly, the time came to leave for school yet again. This time, however, Peter decided to be more prepared. Starting with taking a few Advil to help with the headaches before leaving.

On the way to school, he stopped by a corner store and bought a pack of extra strength earplugs. They couldn’t act like a complete fix, seeing as how he had super strength hearing that was probably more powerful than the earplugs, but he decided to try them out anyway. They did help control the noise to an extent. Better than nothing.

His phone dinged with a new notification as he walked into school, and he looked down to see a text from Mr. Stark.

**Hey, kid, I’ll have your fancy hearing aids ready for you later today, why don’t you swing by and pick ‘em up after school?**

Peter smiled. Yesterday, he would have killed for this text, but after getting through school for one day already, taking Advil this morning, and using the earplugs today, he knew he could get through the school day himself, even if the extra noise was still uncomfortable.

**I actually can’t come today, I have practice after school and gotta help out my aunt afterward. I can come by tomorrow morning before school though. Thank you so much, Mr. Stark!**

 

3.

Peter Parker’s first kiss didn’t go as he had hoped. He always imagined it to be this magical moment that he shared with the love of his life, their lips connecting as sparks flew, rain fell, and music played.

That’s not exactly how it ended up happening.

After months of crushing on MJ, Peter finally gained the courage to ask her out (or Ned pushed him into her path, same difference), and she actually said yes. With the help of Aunt May, he planned out the perfect date. They went to mini-golf, dinner, and then ice cream for dessert. After ice cream, he walked her home and they stopped on the stoop of her building. They stood there for a few minutes, finishing up their conversation. And then they stopped, and just looked at each other. They leaned in, then leaned in closer, she smiled and closed her eyes, he leaned in the last couple inches, and-

He pulled away as fast as he could.

“Shit!” He blurted out uncontrollably.

What the hell just happened?

He looked up and saw that MJ was pissed, which was understandable given the situation. They were about to have their first kiss and Peter ruined it. Worse than that, to MJ it probably seemed as though Peter was disgusted by the kiss, or by MJ herself. Either way, it didn’t look good for Peter.

She shook her head, not letting her eyes meet Peter’s, and turned around. MJ pulled open the door and walked inside, shutting it behind her, before Peter could even get a word out.

He wanted to explain, but how could he? What would he say? _Sorry about that, MJ. It wasn’t personal, it’s just that the second our lips touched, I was able to taste and feel every single thing happening inside your body. I could tell that you ate strawberry pancakes for breakfast and a bagel with cream cheese for lunch. I could taste that you put on raspberry lip gloss for our date. I could literally feel your heart beating in your chest. It kind of freaked me out._

Yeah… no. He couldn’t say that. He couldn’t explain what had happened. So he, too, shook his head and turned around toward the street.

He walked home slowly, dragging his feet as he went. His first kiss, it was supposed to be magical. But it didn’t end up that way. He blew it. Completely blew it. And all because of his awesome Spider-man super-powered senses. He didn’t know if he would ever get another chance. Especially not with MJ. Why would she ever talk to him again, after how he treated her? At least- how she _thinks_ he treated her. He wished he could explain and apologize, but he wasn’t sure how to do that without explaining why he reacted the way he did. And that would require him to reveal Spider-Man, which he obviously could not do. So that was it. His first kiss, and, more importantly, his first crush, forever ruined.

Peter ignored Aunt May’s looks when he walked in the door, heading straight to his bed and laying down face first. He was asleep in seconds.

*****

Over the next week, Peter avoided MJ however he could. He made meetings during lunches, left school right after the last bell rang, and skipped practice, the first time he had done so not because of Spider-Man, though the rest of the team didn’t know that.

He couldn’t keep it up forever, and he was proven right on Friday. He wasn’t able to leave the school right after class ended because Happy had texted him that he was picking Peter up because Mr. Stark wanted to see him at the Tower after school. Which meant that Peter had to wait outside the school for Happy’s car to pull up.

He sat on the steps, headphones in his ears, and played some stupid game on his phone. He had just lost the level when someone bumped into his shoulder and plopped down next to him.

“You know, it’s probably proper etiquette for the guy to seek out the girl after a totally botched first kiss, especially if it was his fault.”

Peter groaned and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t avoid it any longer, not if she actually confronted him about it. After a couple of seconds, he picked it back up again.

“Look, MJ, I am so, _so_ sorry about that night. My reaction had nothing to do with you, I promise.”

He turned his head in time to see her smirk. “So it’s not me, it’s you? That’s what you’re going with?”

Peter just huffed in reply.

“Peter, I like you. And I know that you like me. Which is why I didn’t take that failed kiss so personally. But I really would appreciate some sort of explanation.”

MJ shoved his shoulder with hers when he didn’t respond, so Peter sighed and tried to explain. “This might sound kinda sad, but that was technically my first kiss? I really wanted it to be perfect, but then it happened and I got a little overwhelmed and then I just couldn’t take it, I guess. I really didn’t mean to offend you, it had nothing to do with you.” Peter finally let his eyes meet hers. “I’m so sorry.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then MJ took him by complete surprise and smiled wide. “Thank you, I accept your apology. I will also accept your offer of a second chance. And yes, I will meet you right here after school on Monday for the date.” MJ lightly kissed his cheek and then walked away.

It took him a couple of minutes to actually process what had just happened. So MJ forgave him, completely, and also asked him out on a second date.

But that date… that date was Monday. Which meant that he had only two days to figure out a solution to this kissing problem that he apparently had. Because he was definitely going to try to kiss her again. And this time, this time it would be perfect. Just as he’d hoped.

 

4.

Oops. The pencil shattered in his fist.

He hid the pieces under his notebook before anyone else would notice, and fished another pencil out of his backpack.

Peter sighed thinking about how he’d have to go out and buy _another_ new pack of pencils after school. That would be his fourth new pack this month. It was getting a little ridiculous, at this point, the number of pencils he was breaking.

He’s had super strength for a while now, almost a year, actually. He’d mostly gotten used to his enhanced strength, but sometimes, especially in times of increased stress, it became harder to control. He would lose his focus, and whatever unlucky object that was in his hand at that moment would bend, break, snap. And this month, this month he was definitely more stressed than usual.

Although he was only still in 11th grade, the kids at Midtown were insane when it came to college applications. And if the kids were insane, then the parents and teachers were only worse. All the teachers were pushing them to the limit, convincing the students to join as many clubs, teams, and projects that they could fit into their already packed schedule. Most of the parents of the school were unrelenting in their fight to get their kids into the best colleges available to them. And kids only learned from their parents, meaning that Peter was already competing with every other kid in his grade, even if they still had a year until the applications even came out.

His grade had been taking the SATs and ACTs since the summer, taking them over and over to get the best possible scores. Parents were hiring the most expensive, most talked about tutors in the city for their kids.

And Peter was here on scholarship. He had duties outside of school, Spider-Man and Mr. Stark just to name a few, so he didn’t have time to join ten different clubs to add to his resume. He’ll admit it, he’s smart, really damn smart, but so are all the other kids in his grade. It was Midtown for God’s sake.

And this past month, it’s only gotten worse. He’s had tests scheduled almost every day, projects and papers and research to get done. So yeah, he was extremely stressed this past month. Hence his losing control and the three new packs of pencils he’s had to buy.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Peter let out a relieved sigh. His calculus teacher had been pushing them really hard this whole year because he wanted them all to do perfectly on the AP in a few months. He appreciated that they’d be prepared for the test, but he was tired of having to put so much effort into this class, doing homework when he’d rather be swinging around the city.

*****

By the time lunch came around, Peter had dented his physics textbook, crushed a mouse in the computer lab, and broken two more pencils.

Peter plopped down onto a chair, gently setting his tray on the table. At least, he thought it was gently. He winced at the sound of the tray slightly cracking, though. Ned looked over suspiciously, but thankfully nobody else at the table noticed so they let it go. Ned gave him a look, however, as if to say that they’d talk about it later.

There were no more accidental displays of super strength the rest of the day, so Peter was able to leave the building with no uncomfortable questions about why he could easily punch a hole in a concrete wall. When he left the building, he caught sight of a black car waiting at the curb, and the silhouette of a man in the driver’s seat. Happy.

Peter turned to Ned besides him, but he didn’t even have to say anything before Ned patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, man. We can talk later or something. Just let me know when you’re free, okay?”

He reciprocated Ned’s high five and skipped down the steps, slipping into the back of the town car.

“Hey, Happy! What’s up, dude!”

Happy let out a short hello before sliding down the partition. Peter just shrugged his shoulders, used to Happy by now, and played on his phone until they arrived at the tower.

Peter went straight to Mr. Stark’s lab on one of the highest floors, walking in with a huge smile and a big wave in his direction.

“Spidey! Come over here, I have something I need your help with.”

He walked over to where Mr. Stark was squatting, working on some machinery. He casually tossed his backpack onto the couch nearby and-

“Holy… Pete! What the hell?”

Peter ran over to the couch, trying to collect the feathers that flew out of the cushion. “Oh gosh. I’m so, so sorry, Mr. Stark! I didn’t mean to, I swear.”

Mr. Stark joined him at the couch, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “I know, kid, I know. Now c’mon,” he whistled at one of his bots, which immediately sped over to the couch and began to clean up the feathers. “Just come back here and help me out with this. I need another pair of hands.”

Peter looked over at the couch dejectedly one more time before turning away to help Mr. Stark with whatever he needed.

However, they didn’t get very far when he lost control yet again. Mr. Stark held out his hand for one of the tools he needed, and Peter set it in his hand, not really paying attention because he was distracted by their conversation.

“Listen, if you want any help getting into MIT, not that you’d need it of course! But if you wanted, I could- shit!”

Peter cringed as he watched droplets of blood form on his hand. “Mr. Stark! Oh my God, I’m so sorry, that was an accident, really. I’m so sorry. Oh my God-“

Mr. Stark cut off his rambling with a wave, gesturing at a box of tissues on a table nearby. He jumped up and grabbed the tissues, pressing them onto Mr. Stark’s hand to stop the bleeding.

He winced, stood up, and headed into the bathroom to wash off the cut.

Peter called after him, “I’m really, truly, very sorry, Mr. Stark! I promise! This won’t happen again!”

Mr. Stark sighed. “Pete, what’s going on? You’re not usually this careless with your strength.”

Peter looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. “I know, Mr. Stark. I’m so sorry. I’ve just been kind of stressed lately, so I, like, lose focus easier, I guess? I’m just not in control as I usually am. But I’ll deal with it, I promise.”

“I know you will, kid,” Mr. Stark set a hand on his shoulder. “But you don’t have to alone. Come over here.”

Peter followed him to a desk across the room, watching as he opened one of the drawers and took something out. Mr. Stark gestured at him, so Peter stretched out his hand, and Mr. Stark set something on it.

He looked down and saw a red ball, like a stress ball, except it looked different than any stress ball he’d ever seen. He looked back up at Mr. Stark, tilting his head in confusion.

He took another ball out of the drawer and held it in his hands. “I made these a while back, for Bruce to use when he got a little worked up in the lab. They help up against his strength, even when he started to turn a little green, so maybe they’ll work for you too?”

He just looked at it, so Mr. Stark nudged him a bit. “Go ahead, give it a shot.”

Peter shrugged and closed his hand around the ball. He looked at Mr. Stark, and Mr. Stark nodded his head at him, so Peter tightened his hand some more. And more. And more.

“Huh. It’s working?”

Mr. Stark grinned brightly. “Great! That’s… yeah, that’s great. Okay so, take that one, take an extra too, yeah? And you can come back when you’ve got a handle on that little stress problem of yours, alright? If you need any help, if you wanna talk it over or anything, I’m here.”

He looked a little uncomfortable at the offer he just gave, but Peter knew that he still meant it. He cared, he just had an odd way of showing it.

“Thanks so much, Mr. Stark! I’ll definitely do that!”

Peter picked up his backpack, slapping the wall on his way out of the lab.

“My wall! You just dented my wall, kid!”

He winced, decidedly not turning back around, and headed straight to the elevator. He’d deal with that another day.

 

5.

In March of his junior year of high school, Peter Parker dissected a frog for the first time. Well… almost.

His biology teacher mentioned the upcoming dissection a week before, and ever since then, the entire class has been a mix of excitement, nerves, and disgust. There were, of course, those who could not come close to a dead frog, let alone cut one open, and who were probably going to get excused from the dissection. But many of the students, Peter being one of them, were looking forward. His focus was more on chemistry and engineering than biology, so he didn’t often get a chance to do something like a frog dissection. He figured it would be cool to cut open a frog and study what was inside.

Ned did not feel the same way. Anytime someone brought up the dissection, his face would turn green, and he’d sometimes have to escape to a bathroom in case he threw up. He hasn’t yet, but they both knew that Ned would when the time to cut open the frog arrived. Peter tried to convince him to opt out of the dissection, but Ned refused. Flash had been bugging them both all week, taunting them to try and get them to opt out, only so that he could make fun of them even more. They refused to give him the satisfaction.

So when the day arrived, Peter and Ned walked confidently into the school building. They went through their morning classes and lunch. Well, Peter ate lunch. Ned was too nervous to put anything in his mouth. Then the time came for biology, and they walked together towards the lab.

Peter could tell when they were getting close, thanks to his superpowered senses, one of which included his sense of smell. The smell wasn’t too bad and Peter didn’t think anything of it. Not until they reached the door of the classroom, at which point the smell became almost unbearable. He could already tell, before entering the room, that there were at least eight dead frogs inside. He could smell the death off of him, and he didn’t even know that was possible. Entering the room only made it worse.

He’s smelled blood before, he’s even been around dead bodies once or twice. But these aren’t just two newly dead bodies on the streets in smelly New York City. This was multiple frogs, all of them already dead for days, and contained in what was usually a neutral smelling room. When he walked out onto the streets of the city he expected the smells to make him nauseous, but the school was never like that, so the smell of the dead frogs caught him off guard and overwhelmed his senses.

But he had to do this. He wasn’t disgusted by dissecting frogs like some of his classmates were, he didn’t have a good excuse, and more than that, he had to do this with Ned. If Ned could try, even when he could barely stand _hearing_ about the frogs, then Peter could handle the overwhelming smell for just one period. Plus, he refused to submit to Flash. Peter couldn’t make him think that he had won. So he grabbed Ned’s arm, opened the door, and dragged him inside.

Peter scrunched his nose as he walked inside, trying to block the smell from entering his system. He and Ned went to their lab table and waited until the teacher began the lab. When Flash walked in, he looked back at them and smirked, as if he knew that they would fail.

The bell rang, and the teacher called out for everyone to get the correct materials and then go to the front and pick out a frog. He couldn’t ask Ned to get the frog or he’d probably throw up right there, so Peter squared his shoulders and walked purposefully to the front, the smell getting worse as he got closer. His eyes watered when he reached the frogs, and he almost stumbled when he tried to walk back to his spot with the tray. He had to stop and plug his nose before being able to walk straight with the frog.

Ned gave him a curious glance. “Dude, the frogs are definitely disgusting, maybe a little smelly, but I wouldn’t say they’re smelly enough to warrant that.”

Peter waited until the frog was set down on the table before moving his hand away from his nose. “It’s my senses, man. They’re going haywire over the smell.”

Ned’s eyes widened. “Shit. Okay. I got this, don’t worry.”

Before Peter got a chance to ask what he meant, Ned picked up the instruments and went to cut open the frog. The entire time he was whispering to himself, “You got this, Ned. You’re the guy in the chair. You can do it. Don’t faint. Just don’t faint.”

If Peter’s eyes hadn’t watered from the overpowering smell of dead frogs, he thinks they would have watered up because of Ned. There he was, doing what he had been dreading all week, to try to protect Peter. He really couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

Those happy thoughts left his mind the second that Ned cut open the frog, however. Every other group had already cut theirs open, but once Ned opened theirs, which was only a couple of inches away from Peter’s nose, the smells hit him all at once.

_Oh God, it was even worse when they’re opened._

So much for Ned fainting and Peter acting as the strong one. With that last thought, and the smell of dead frogs entering his body, Peter’s fainted, falling to the floor. 

 

+1

The smell comes first. It’s difficult to describe. Some sort of a pungent, sour smell. Like lemons, but more deathly.

He knows what it means, he’s already seen the others disintegrate away into dust. He had hoped he wouldn’t go too, but once the smell comes, he knows he doesn’t have a choice. If only it was painless, but he assumes that due to his enhanced senses, he’s going to feel every last bit of his disintegration.

He looks up at Mr. Stark, starts to walk towards him, but he stumbles. Touch. He can feel his body start to fade away, little pieces on the outside, nothing too big just yet. Mr. Stark catches him as he falls, holds him.

He grabs onto Mr. Stark. He holds on tight. He doesn’t want to go. He thinks he hears a bone crack.

Mr. Stark is trying to speak to him, maybe to comfort him, he can see his mouth moving, but he can’t hear what Mr. Stark is saying. Another sound is drowning him out. Voices, crying out, calling for help. Oh, God. He’s pretty sure it’s the voices of those already gone, already trapped somewhere, somewhere he’s going.

And then he can taste it. A metallic taste, like blood, but worse. His body has started to disintegrate for real. He can smell it happening, he can feel it happening, he can hear it happening, and now he can taste it happening. If only he could throw up, maybe get the taste out of his mouth, but he doesn’t think it’s possible. The taste of death is so overpowering, he can barely breathe.

He sees his hand start to fade away into nothingness. He calls out to Mr. Stark, not even sure what he’s saying at this point. He’s just desperate, desperate for help and for comfort and for anything to save him from this pain, this onslaught of feeling.

And then he can’t see anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so the +1 is Peter being dusted in Infinity War, from his perspective, feeling everything. it sucks.
> 
> but he'll be back in FFH! that's all that's giving me hope
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed (or even if you didn't, just to tell me why)


End file.
